


Our time together (this is just the start)

by Anonymous



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Crying, Fluff, M/M, Other, Single dad hongjoong, Swearing, TEACHER!!!YEOSANG!!, kids mingi wooyoung and jongho, lmaoo, seonghwa is a sensitive baby ;(, single dad seonghwa, superman makes an special appearance, v important
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Seonghwa realizes how many little details about his son he was missing, how many of Wooyoung's smiles he wasn't seeing and decides to do something about it.He's also still waiting for Kim Hongjoong's reply.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this one will be 2-3 chapters long?? I think??? Idk yet
> 
> This is a sequel to 'Kim Mingi got bubblegum in Park Wooyoung's hair!'
> 
> I do reccomend reading that one first, as there may be some references you may not get :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Seonghwa woke up with Wooyoung half on top of him, drooling on his chest and half of his body hanging off the bed.

God, now he remembered why he didn't let Wooyoung sleep with him that often.

It was Saturday and Seonghwa had promised Wooyoung he would help him with homework and both would go out to buy matching clothes.

Wooyoung had been way too excited to be the tiny version of him. Seonghwa found it difficult to say no to his son's little happy face.

It had been a little bit of a relief for Junhye, too. She wouldn't have to be at Seonghwa's apartment on weekends to take care of Wooyoung, Seonghwa had promised the tiny man that the weekends were dad and son time.

Wooyoung made a loud snorting noise and rose his head from Seonghwa's chest, looking around confusedly.

"Dad..." he whispered, letting his head fall back into Seonghwa's chest.

Seonghwa couldn't help but laugh as quietly as he could.

"I thought you were at work!"

Wooyoung's arms tightened around him and he rubbed his head on Seonghwa's chest, further messing his already disastrous hair.

"I'm glad you're home, dad"

_Fuck._

Seonghwa felt like he was going to cry. Why was he so emotional lately, anyway?

"I'm glad, too, Wooyoungie" Seonghwa sat on the bed, dragging Wooyoung to sit on his lap "remember what we agreed on? Breakfast and then homework"

Wooyoung's face wrinkled in disgust, a pout on his lips. Seonghwa chuckled and kissed his son's forehead, pulling him closer for a tight hug.

How long had it been since Seonghwa had hugged Wooyoung like that? He didn't want to think in the answer to that question.

"Okay, dad...you'll help me, right? Sometimes it's difficult if I do it alone"

"I'll help you. Promise."

Wooyoung pulled away, smiling widely at him, making Seonghwa feel like he was going to melt down into a poodle of love for his son.

Wooyoung jumped off the bed and ran out of the room.

"Come on, dad! Get up! I'm hungry!"

Seonghwa ran after him, making silly noises that made Wooyoung laugh and yell out.

"Go away, monster!"

Seonghwa stuck his tongue out, showing his teeth and probably looking the dumbest he had ever looked.

"I eat little boys! Grrr!"

Wooyoung climbed the couch and grabbed one of the cushions, hitting Seonghwa with it.

Wooyoung's laugh was high pitched and hyena like. Seonghwa didn't think he had ever heard him laugh that much.

He picked up Wooyoung without much effort, turning him around to blow raspberries into his back.

"I ate you! Aha! Now you're a monster like me!"

"Grr! What will we eat now, dad? Grr! There's no more people left to eat!"

Seonghwa let him down and Wooyoung went around growling at the cushions, his backpack and even at Seonghwa's plastic plant.

"How about cereal, my little monster?"

Wooyoung thought about it for a few seconds and finally nodded "grr! Cereal is good. Grr!"

Seonghwa picked him up and took him to the kitchen, sitting Wooyoung on one of the chairs and going to retrieve two bowls, spoons, the milk and cereal.

Wooyoung poured the milk before the cereal but Seonghwa thought nothing of it, he just couldn't help but just focus on his son and the way he would wait until his mouth was full of food and then swallow. Wooyoung then looked like a cute little hamster.

He didn't realize he hadn't even began to eat until Wooyoung pointed it out to him.

"Oh, sorry. I'll be done in a minute."

"Don't worry, dad. I can wait!"

Seonghwa just had to smooch his son, he just couldn't take it.

"Yeah, because you're such a sweetheart-"

"Nope, I am a big monster. Grr!"

Wooyoung got down to the floor carefully and started to scratch the countertop, the table and even Seonghwa's legs.

When Seonghwa was done eating, he put the bowls on the sink and went to get Wooyoung's backpack. He left it on the table and picked up his son from where he was scratching the legs of one of the chairs.

"Homework time, little guy"

Wooyoung whined, going limp on Seonghwa's arms.

"I'm sleeping, I can't do homework now. Call later, please!"

Seonghwa had a horrible fit of giggles that made Wooyoung laugh as well.

Why had he spent so much time unaware of what he was missing?

Oh, right. Because he had thought that it was better if he worked his ass off every day of the week to earn enough money to raise his son without trouble, rather than just talking to his boss and convince her to let him work from home on weekends and spend some time with Wooyoung.

Seonghwa sat down, let Wooyoung sit on his lap and both stared at Wooyoung's homework in front of them.

Wooyoung was biting his lower lip, looking a little nervous.

Seonghwa ran a hand through Wooyoung's hair, trying to brush it off the boy's face.

"I'll help you if you don't understand something, okay? I'm here, you just have to ask"

Wooyoung looked at him with fearful eyes and nodded slowly.

"Okay...I will try my best"

-

Wooyoung and Seonghwa stood in front of the mirror.

They were wearing the exact same red hoodie, the exact same sweatpants and the exact same shoes.

"I like it" decided Wooyoung "we look good!"

Seonghwa nodded slowly, eyes not leaving their reflections "we do, actually? We're cute"

Wooyoung made a peace sign on his cheek as he posed and looked at himself in the mirror.

"I'm so cute, dad!"

Seonghwa snorted as he pulled his phone out the pocket of his pants, that were hanging on the wall.

"Come on, let dad take a cute picture of you"

Wooyoung started to make different cute poses and Seonghwa was able to snap a picture of almost all of them.

Seonghwa knelt down and pulled Wooyoung closer to him "now, a cute picture of big monster and his little monster"

Wooyoung immediately put his tiny hands up, probably trying to resemble a set of sharp claws, showing his tiny little teeth.

Seonghwa just made the same pose and took the photo. He kissed Wooyoung's cheek and stood up.

"Okay, these are good, right?"

Wooyoung nodded quickly "we look so cute!"

"Ok, but now we need to take them off to pay for them and take them home"

"And can I wear them all the time?"

"Of course you can, baby"

Wooyoung cheered and let Seonghwa help him put his old clothes back on. Seonghwa put his clothes back on as well and they made their way out of the fitting room. Wooyoung wouldn't let go of his hoodie.

Seonghwa paid for the clothes and still had a little bit of money to waste, so he decided to take Wooyoung for an ice cream.

"Ice cream?" Seonghwa could practically see Wooyoung's body begin to fill with excitement as he gave little jumps "yes!"

Seonghwa snorted and searched for the closest ice cream shop in his phone. The closest to them was one that sold ice cream rolls.

Ice cream rolls?

Seonghwa had never heard of that type of ice cream?

"I think I know where we can go eat our ice cream" he said as he took Wooyoung's hand "come on-"

"Dad, can you take more photos of me when we're eating our ice cream? I like photos"

Wow, what kind of diva was he raising.

"Of course, we can have an entire photoshoot if you want"

Wooyoung laughed, looking up at him.

Seonghwa swore he had never seen Wooyoung smile and laugh so much in the span of less than a day.

Maybe this Kim Hongjoong dude was right.

Maybe Wooyoung was missing his dad.

Seonghwa would never allow himself to spend so little time with his son ever again. He wouldn't allow Wooyoung to miss him so much that he began to do bad stuff just to have Seonghwa's attention for once.

Jesus, why the fuck did he felt like crying all the damn time?

He looked down at his phone to make sure he wasn't getting them lost and it suddenly occurred to him-

Kim Hongjoong hadn't replied to his texts.

Maybe he had been too reckless? Maybe the man had misunderstood?

It's not like Seonghwa wanted them to have dinner in a romantic way- well, Seonghwa wouldn't be _against_ it, either-

Jesus, what if the man never spoke to him ever again? What if he was weirded out?

"Dad, are we near our ice cream? I want to eat ice cream..."

Seonghwa got out of his own head and looked down at Wooyoung. He was pouting and making a grumpy face. He secretly snapped a photo of his son and put the map back on-

They were actually right in front of it?

Seonghwa stopped and looked around.

He would have to use the map to get back home, because he had no idea of where they were.

The good news was that he could see the ice cream shop and Wooyoung would finally stop looking like not having ice cream was ruining his life.

"That's it" he said, pointing at the building from across the street.

Wooyoung's expression changed drastically as he let out an excited squeal "let's go, dad! Come on!"

They crossed the street after Seonghwa warned Wooyoung to be careful or something very bad could happen. His son couldn't give less of a fuck.

He just wanted his ice cream and Seonghwa respected that.

They went into the little shop. It was almost all decorated with pink stuff, it was a little colder than outside and there was kind of a sweet scent in the air.

He picked up Wooyoung so they could decide what flavor they wanted their ice cream to be.

There were multiple options written in that piece of plastic on the wall. Apparently, you could use even a bag of chips to make your ice cream.

"Ourios" said Wooyoung as he pointed the 'oreo ice cream rolls' with his finger "I want the ourios one"

"Great choice, little man" he shrugged "I'll have the same one"

They spent the next three minutes or so watching the man make their ice cream rolls.

It was just simply amazing.

Wooyoung's mouth was hanging open and his brows were furrowed in confusion. Seonghwa couldn't say he was doing any better.

Just how could that man move his hands so quickly? How did the whole thing work?

"It's ready! Here you go, little one"

The man handed Wooyoung his cup and a little plastic spoon. Wooyoung was yet to get out of his daze.

Seonghwa paid for the ice cream and managed to grab his cup without having to let Wooyoung down.

"Thank you, sir" mumbled Wooyoung, still impressed "are you...superman?"

Wooyoung narrowed his eyes as the man laughed "no, but I wish I was, little one!"

The man waved them goodbye but Wooyoung was too focused on his ice cream to notice.

Seonghwa sat on one of the benches at the side of the street and both began to eat their ice cream while looking at the cars, the sky, the people passing by and the pretty birds flaying above them.

Seonghwa had to take a couple more photos of his son. How shocked he looked when he put the first spoonful of ice cream in his mouth, how he had laughed at a dog staining its owner's pants with its dirty paws.

Seonghwa tried to stop taking photos and videos of his son just enough time to enjoy his ice cream.

When they were done, they threw the cups in a trash bin and Seonghwa used the map to get them to somewhere he knew.

He kind of regretted not going out more often. He only knew his way to work, Wooyoung's school and then back at his apartment.

"Did you like it, Woo?"

Wooyoung squeezed their cheeks together and nodded "yes. This is like...the best day of my life, dad! I'm sure!"

Even if he struggled with the shopping bags, Seonghwa returned the hug just as tight, kissing Wooyoung's cheek.

"I'm so glad, baby"

Wooyoung kept his tiny little arms around Seonghwa's neck all the way home.

-

"Be good today, okay? Listen to the teachers and try your best" he whispered.

Wooyoung nodded with a little smile on his lips "okay, dad. I'm also going to make you a really good drawing. You'll like it so much"

"I'm sure I will, Wooyoungie" Seonghwa kissed his son's cheek and stood up, still smiling at Wooyoung "go sit now, baby"

"Oh, wait, dad"

Seonghwa only hummed and put one knee on the floor, to be at his son's height. "What? Did we forget something or-?"

"I...love...you..?"

Oh, fuck. Seonghwa was going to cry in the middle of a classroom full of moms and kids.

"I- I love you too, baby"

They hugged for the last time and Seonghwa waited until Wooyoung sat down next to another kid and got the hell out of there.

He blindly walked through the hallway, quickly and trying his best to avoid hitting someone as he cried his poor eyes out.

It wasn't even the fact that Wooyoung had said those words to him, it wasn't the first time and hopefully not the last.

It was just that it had been a long time since they had said those words to each other and Wooyoung had sounded so hesitant-

Like he thought Seonghwa's answer would be something other than 'I love you, too' or that he wouldn't even say it back.

Wooyoung was doubting Seonghwa's love for him. Was his son-?

"Hey, are you okay? Why are you crying?"

Seonghwa jumped back, startled and when he managed to dry his face just good enough to look up, he saw Kim Hongjoong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, here i am again with another chapter hehe
> 
> Anyway, I hope this is not too bad and wait for the last chapter. If there's any mistakes I'm going to fix them later!!
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Hongjoong was pushed to the side by someone as he read the papers taped to the wall. He turned around to curse at whoever thought they had the right to-

Oh, it was Seonghwa.

He was hunched over and his shoulders were shaking. Everyone were staring at him and instantly getting out of his way, he was probably not even seeing where he was going.

So Hongjoong, of course, had to follow him.

Because apparently he can't just mind his own damn business.

"Hey, are you okay? Why are you crying?"

Seonghwa stopped and hastily began to dry his face with his sleeves.

"Would you stop finding me only when I'm crying? I don't look handsome, I look like- my face is all bloated now-"

"Dude, I don't care if your face is bloated! You're crying in your son's school and you pushed me on your way out. I want an explanation"

Seonghwa glared, but it wasn't as intense as the first time they had seen each other.

"Right now. So, let's go sit at our crying corner- which is that bench in the park, by the way"

Hongjoong got out of the school and crossed the street. He didn't even know if Seonghwa was following him.

Maybe Seonghwa was really mad at him for not replying to his texts?

But, like, _come on!_

Hongjoong had laid there having a nervous breakdown with a kid sleeping on his chest! He just blacked out, didn't know what to do!

He still didn't know what to do, actually-

He sat down on the bench and Seonghwa followed shortly after, sitting in such a way; it seemed like he was trying to make himself look smaller.

So, he _was_ bothered by the fact that Hongjoong hadn't replied.

"I'm sorry I didn't reply to your texts, okay? I was nervous and unable to move because Mingi was on top of me sleeping and I just- my brain exploded. It's just- it has been so long since someone asked me out- not like I think you were asking me out-"

"You're rambling"

"Shit, I'm probably making you waste your time-"

"I was just asking you if you and your son would like to have dinner with me and my son. As friends. Just to talk, from a single dad to.."

Oh, Hongjoong was single. He was single, so single-

"I'm single- I mean, yes. I'm a single dad"

"Okay. That's all. I'm not opposed have dinner uh- you know, only the two of us but uh- yeah."

Hongjoong fanned his hot face with his hands for a few seconds while Seonghwa awkwardly looked around.

"Okay, I mean...It has never hurt anyone, right? To go have dinner with a...friend." Hongjoong hummed, trying to make his voice sound less awkward "anyway, we can text each other the details. Now, tell me why were you crying and running around like a hurt animal"

Seonghwa sighed, relaxing and falling back to the bench.

"Wooyoung told me he loves me"

Hongjoong rose an eyebrow at the other "so...you began to cry because of how happy you were?"

"No, dude. It was the way he said it. He hesitated to say it, like he was afraid of my reaction or something. It- it broke my fucking heart"

Hongjoong remembered the first time he had told Mingi that he loved him.

It was Mingi's first day of school and Hongjoong was scared shitless, and it had just slipped out of his mouth.

The 'be a good boy, I love you' and Mingi awkwardly said it back, his face all red and not meeting Hongjoong's eyes.

It soon became so natural that Mingi wasn't embarrassed anymore, no matter where they were.

"Do you two say it often?"

Seonghwa shook his head.

"Ah, you don't have to worry, I think. It's just embarrassing at first. I think you should say it more often, get more used to those words" he shrugged as he shook his head "I don't think he's afraid of you or doubting your love for him. He knows and he loves you, too. It's just embarrassing to say it out loud"

Seonghwa sniffled and snorted "would you consider being my therapist?"

"Fuck no. Too much trouble. I can be your friend, though"

"That's good enough, yeah"

Seonghwa looked at him with a smile and gratefulness in his eyes. He cleaned his face and checked his phone.

"Shit, I'll be late for work" he stood up, quickly fixing his clothes "oh, uh...uh- thank you, again and-" Seonghwa smirked, pointing an accusatory finger at him "it's your turn to text, tiny man"

Hongjoong narrowed his eyes and hissed out "tiny man? You say it like you're six feet tall. I see you and you're tiny, too"

"Shut the hell up" Seonghwa sighed "thank you. Really. And uh- I'll be waiting for the day you finally reply"

Hongjoong rolled his eyes and watched Seonghwa run to the school's parking lot.

Maybe being friends for now was the right thing to do.

He couldn't deny that with an ass like that, Seonghwa could just skip all the levels you were supposed to play to get to have a relationship.

He could just body slam Hongjoong against any surface and Hongjoong wouldn't complain.

He stood up as well and began to walk to the studio. Yunho had told him something about having a surprise for Mingi that he and San had prepared. They were 'good friends' already.

If they didn't have matching biting marks on their necks then Hongjoong would probably believe it.

He had only a few days left to buy Mingi the Spider-Man suit and he hadn't managed to find something cheap but that it looked good.

Maybe he should try to convince Mingi to choose another costume? Like...a lettuce. Mingi liked lettuce, right? The lettuce costumes were surely cheaper than the Spider-Man ones.

And he would be promoting lettuce sandwiches, which were his favourite of all time.

He would propose that to Mingi. Lettuces were cool. Not Spider-man level cool but just fairly cool. Which was good enough for his son, right?

Hongjoong let out a deep sigh as his hands came up to his face and he rubbed his cheeks, irritated. He didn't even know what to do, if he remembered right he had two days to get a Spider-Man costume.

And he had nothing.

He went into the company, staying in the hallway for a bit, talking with Eden about some lyrics and finally went into his studio.

He threw his backpack to the couch and took his laptop out of it, going to leave it on the table.

There was something on the table, a little box and some folded clothes.

Yunho and San didn't just-

"They didn't. They fucking didn't-"

Yep, that was a very expensive Spider-man costume, web shooters and all.

If you'll excuse him, he was going to shed a tear or two and then kill his friends.

-

"This is...the big day"

Mingi nodded determinedly to himself.

"Papa, bring me my Spider-Man suit. I've got to save this city!"

Mingi whined when Hongjoong didn't move from the bed and just sleepily blinked at him.

"It's six in the morning, Minigi. I'm not going anywhere"

Mingi went back to lay on top of him, still whining.

"I'm just so excited, papa...I don't want to sleep, I want to wear the suit!"

Hongjoong hugged Mingi and gave a few pats to Mingi's head. He closed his eyes and slurred out "well, I want to sleep, so..."

Mingi let him sleep until his alarm went off an hour and a half later.

Hongjoong turned it off and looked down at Mingi's expectant eyes. He really didn't fall asleep again?

"You must really want to wear that suit, huh?"

Mingi nodded repeatedly "yes. Can I wear it now? Please?"

"Yeah, you can"

Mingi hurried to get off the bed, elbowing Hongjoong in the stomach in the process. He ran out of the room and came back a few seconds later, jumping and yelling.

"Help me! Come on, papa! I want to wear it! Now!"

Hongjoong groaned as he sat on the edge of the bed and gestured for Mingi to give him the costume.

He helped Mingi put on the thing, then the boots and the web shooters.

"This shit's just so elaborated, what the f-"

"What's shit's, papa?"

Hongjoong stopped moving and looked up at Mingi's big, curious eyes.

"It's uh- that's a word we're not supposed to use. I won't say it ever again and you shouldn't either, okay?"

"Okay"

When Hongjoong was done putting the costume on his son, Mingi just wouldn't stop running around the apartment, shooting that sticky stuff out of the web shooters and making the biggest mess Hongjoong had ever seen.

"Minigi, stop- if you don't stop then you'll run out of web and you won't be able to show your friends and the teachers"

Mingi gasped, looking down at his wrists "and I won't be able to save people!"

"Yes, exactly. So stop wasting your web and come here, I bought your favorite cereal"

Mingi followed him to the kitchen "the fruit flavored one? Or the one that has little chocolate balls?"

"Both"

Mingi hummed "what a difficult decision...but not for spider-gi! I want the fruit flavored one, papa! Quickly!"

And there he goes again, shooting sticky stuff in Hongjoong's kitchen.

Hongjoong sighed and just stood there cursing his friends.

The lettuce costume would never let Mingi do this shit.

His phone rang in his room, but he was just too busy pouring the milk and then the cereal, making sure Mingi ate without making much of a mess and telling him, repeatedly, that no he shouldn't shoot his webs into the bowl of cereal, to go see who was calling him that early.

When Mingi was done eating, Hongjoong turned on the tv and left Mingi laying on the couch watching some cartoons.

Hopefully, cartoons would keep Mingi distracted enough.

He rushed to the bathroom and took a quick shower, then dressed up with whatever clean clothes he could find.

In the parents' group chat, Yeosang had asked the parents to stay and watch the kids explain their costumes.

Hongjoong saw them all reply that they would stay, including Seonghwa. Dude was evolving.

Weekends spent at home and now staying to watch his son explain a costume? Legend behavior.

Hongjoong smiled as he styled his hair. They had agreed to go out with the kids on Saturday evening. Just as friends.

Just. As. Friends.

Thank god Mingi and Wooyoung were going to be there because Hongjoong would have done some wild shit to get Seonghwa to consider that to be their first date.

"Minigi, did you brush your teeth?"

"Spider-gi didn't brush his teeth"

"Then come here, little man"

He heard Mingi whine but walk to the bathroom nonetheless. They brushed their teeth together and Hongjoong took the chance to wash Mingi's face and fix his hair a little.

He checked the hour on his phone and saw notifications of messages and two missed calls.

_Park Seonghwa_

_Answer the calls tiny man_

_Wooyoung told me he would wear some clothes I bought for him but I saw Kang mention some costume?_

_What is all that about?_

Oh, no.

So Seonghwa didn't know about the costumes thing.

What should he do?

The wrong reply could potentially be nerve wreaking. It would probably have Seonghwa running around looking for a costume his son liked.

_Ask wooyoung?_

Was his answer.

Maybe Wooyoung had forgotten to tell his dad?

It was impossible that he didn't know. Mingi had been screaming about a costume since Yeosang first told the kids about it.

His phone vibrated once again.

_Park Seonghwa_

_He told me to not to worry about it?_

_What is that supposed to mean?_

_????? I don't know what to think_

"Papa, are we ready? Can we go now? I want to show teacher Kang my webs!"

"Uh, yes. Okay-"

He went to grab his keys and wallet and they were out. Hopefully, Mingi wouldn't go around shooting the sticky stuff everywhere.

Hongjoong tried to get them to Mingi's school as quickly as he could.

He could practically see Mingi's ideas pop into his head.

Look at that pretty bird, let's try and catch it with the sticky stuff!

Look at that lady, she needs to be saved!

Let's swing ourselves from one building to another!

And Hongjoong thought that, of course, the fuck not.

When they got there, the outside of the school was full of kids running around in different costumes. Books, fruits and vegetables, there was even a kid with a snake costume.

He spotted Seonghwa and Wooyoung in between all the moms and dads there. They were laughing about something, looking like that one photo that would pop up if you searched the ideal dad and son-

Wait, were they wearing the same clothes?

Hongjoong gasped as he approached them.

"Oh, hi, Hongjoong-"

"Are you wearing matching clothes?"

Seonghwa looked down to himself and then at Wooyoung "yeah?"

"That's the cutest shit ever-"

"Papa! The word!"

Hongjoong covered his mouth, eyes wide as he looked at the two boys. "Wooyoung, Mingi never say that word. It's cursed. Sorry."

Wooyoung let out a little laugh "don't worry, Kim Hongjoong sir, it's not cursed. You can say it because you're big but me and Mingi can't yet!"

Seonghwa and Hongjoong looked down at Wooyoung, a little shocked.

"That's- that's right, Wooyoung. Who taught you that?" Asked Seonghwa, frowning slightly.

Wait, Hongjoong thought Seonghwa had been the one to tell that to his son.

"It was teacher Kang. He said in front of me once and explained to me that I can't say it yet. Only big people can!"

"And you've never said it, right?"

Wooyoung shook his head and asked Seonghwa to put him down so he could see Mingi's suit.

"Mingi, it's so cool! Dad, isn't it so cool?"

Seonghwa only hummed, eyes not leaving Hongjoong's.

God, he was making Hongjoong nervous.

His hair was down, instead of how it always was brushed to the side and showing his forehead. He somehow looked younger, a little cuter, if you asked Hongjoong.

And with that big red hoodie on...he looked so soft.

And Hongjoong had just carelessly thrown on whatever was clean.

He hopefully didn't look too bad?

"You didn't reply to my texts"

Hongjoong rolled his eyes as he elbowed Seonghwa on the ribs "shut up, we're face to face now. Whatever you want to tell me, you can just say it"

Hongjoong shrugged, trying to look nonchalant.

Hongjoong should have known a bomb was about to drop when he saw the smirk in Seonghwa's lips and the slight blush on his cheeks.

"You look handsome today"

Hongjoong hissed, elbowing the other, harder this time, making him let out a huff.

"Shut up? Friends are not supposed to flirt like that?"

Seonghwa was about to say something but suddenly, some of that sticky stuff was on his face.

Hongjoong gasped as he tried to clean Seonghwa's face.

"Mingi-!"

Mingi and Wooyoung notoriously flinched and looked at each other like they had just committed the worst crime in the history of humankind.

Mingi had put one of the web shooters on Wooyoung's wrist.

"Which one of you was?" Asked Seonghwa, trying to get the thing off his face.

"I'm sorry?" Mumbled Wooyoung in the tiniest voice.

Seonghwa narrowed his eyes and moved to pick Wooyoung up, making him scream as he blew raspberries into his neck.

"Why did you do it, huh? Why!"

"Dad, stop! It tickles!"

Hongjoong didn't know why but it was kind of...heartwarming to see Seonghwa and Wooyoung like that.

Maybe it was just Hongjoong thinking that, maybe not.

They were cute. Wooyoung was cute laughing like that and the way Seonghwa would look at his son so adoringly was cute.

"Papa, sorry for making a mess"

Hongjoong snorted as he picked up his son "and you apologize now? You destroyed our apartment"

"I didn't _destroy_ it" he said, almost offended "I redecorated it"

"Of course, Minigi. Sorry for the misunderstanding"

Yeosang appeared in the hallway along with the other two teachers and told all the parents to follow them. Seonghwa glanced at him, frowning a little as he let Wooyoung down.

Hongjoong shrugged, starting to follow the other parents.

They went into the gym, where there was a little stage set, a microphone at the height of the kids and chairs in front of it, where the parents would sit.

"Kids, follow teacher Moon. Parents, please go sit"

Hongjoong let Mingi down and helped him put on the mask.

"Can you breathe well? Do you see me?"

"Yeah, this is so cool, papa!"

"Okay, follow teacher Moon. I'll be sitting over there, alright? Good luck and I love you"

"Thank you, papa! I love you, too!"

Hongjoong kissed Mingi's forehead and let him go. He watched Mingi follow the other kids backstage, which was behind a curtain, apparently.

Seonghwa and him sat next to each other, obviously. Hongjoong was relieved, as he didn't really talk with any of the other parents.

"Parents, please pay attention, we worked hard for this" said Yeosang with a little smile as he went to stand next to the stage.

Hongjoong felt his body beginning to vibrate with excitement and expectation.

"Stop stomping your boots on the floor, dude" whispered Seonghwa.

"Shut up-"

A girl walked in from behind the curtain, she was wearing a book costume.

"Hi- uh, I'm Kim Hyuna and my costume is a math book! Oh, I forgot to say that I'm six years old! I chose this costume because i like doing my math homework with mommy! And now, I'm going to do the math book dance!"

Music began to play and the girl did a cute little dance.

The girl's parents were both recording her with their phones, the dad crying and the mom excitedly waving at their daughter.

"She's adorable, oh my god" whispered Seonghwa, a hand on his chest.

Hongjoong wholeheartedly agreed. He clapped along with the other parents as the girl went down the stage to run at her parents.

"Wait, does this mean Mingi and Wooyoung are going to dance, too?"

Hongjoong turned to look at Seonghwa's shocked expression.

"Oh, jesus. I'm going to make a river of tears, dude"

The kids all explained their costumes and did a little dance that had the parents hollering.

There was this boy with the snake costume that danced to an english song that told you to move like a snake.  
  
His mom cried while recording him.  
  
It was finally Wooyoung's turn and Hongjoong could see the tears gathering in Seonghwa's eyes as he recorded his son.  
  
"Hi, my name is Park Wooyoung, I'm six years old and I didn't know what costume to wear so I wore my favorite clothes instead! My dad bought them for me and he has the exact same ones!" Wooyoung waved at Seonghwa "anyway, I'm going to dance like my dad dances when grandma plays music!"  
  
Hongjoong laughed on Seonghwa's face as the man just looked around with a tear stained, blushed face.  
  
"He's going to ruin my reputation-"  
  
Loud trot music began to play and Wooyoung danced, making funny faces and pretending to slow dance with someone when the slower part of the song came in.  
  
Hongjoong was still laughing at Seonghwa's face as he clapped and Wooyoung was in Seonghwa's lap in no time.  
  
"Dad, how was I? Did I dance well like you?"  
  
Shit. Seonghwa's eyes were shining so intensely. Were those tears or were his eyes just that bright?  
  
"You did so well, baby. I'm so, so proud of you"  
  
Adorable. Seonghwa smooching his son? Who was smiling and laughing? Cutest shit on the planet.  
  
Well, they were the cutest shit on the planet, until he saw Mingi shyly walk from behind the curtain.  
  
Hongjoong hurried to pull out his phone and start recording.  
  
He pulled up the mask until only his mouth and nose were out "h-hi, I'm Kim Mingi and I'm six years old. As you all can see, I am Spider-Man and I chose this costume because someday, I want to be really brave and strong and- and taller than my papa!"  
  
Hongjoong's mouth hung open. That was a personal attack. And from his own son?  
  
It was Seonghwa's turn to laugh.  
  
"See? Even Mingi knows you're tiny"  
  
Hongjoong shushed him.  
  
"I'm going to dance now!"  
  
The Spider-Man theme song began to play and Mingi danced. A wide smile was on Hongjoong's lips until he noticed just what dance Mingi was doing.  
  
He remembered that night he had asked Yunho to stay with five year old Mingi so Hongjoong could go on a blind date that turned out to be so bad that he had gone to get shit faced alone.  
  
He had gone home and had been dancing on his kitchen, right in front of Yunho, who was losing his shit and Mingi, that was just staring at him with a big smile.  
  
Hongjoong's face grew hotter by the second. Thank god no one else knew or Hongjoong would actually die of embarrassment.  
  
He still clapped with all his might when his son was done.  
  
He saw Mingi take off the mask and run towards him, his hair a mess and a little bit sweaty but smiling so wide, Hongjoong was instantly filled with love and pride.  
  
"Papa, papa, did I do it well? Did you like it?"  
  
"Yes!" Hongjoong kissed his son's cute little cheeks. Many times. "You did a great job, Minigi. I'm so proud of you"  
  
Mingi giggled cutely and clung to Hongjoong's neck "thank you, papa!"  
  
"Mingi, your dance was really cool!"  
  
Mingi pulled away a little to look at Wooyoung "thank you, Wooyoung. Your dance was really cool, too!"  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
As their kids chatted about Mingi forgetting to wear his two web shooters, Hongjoong looked at Seonghwa and found that Seonghwa was already looking at him with a little smile.  
  
"You know, maybe I do want it to be a romantic dinner, after all" whispered Hongjoong, leaning a bit into Seonghwa's space.  
  
"Even if our sons are going to be there? Probably trying to destroy our nerves?"  
  
"Please, that'll be the highlight of our evening"  
  
Seonghwa laughed softly and nodded once "okay, a romantic dinner with the boys it is, then"  
  
Hongjoong found it difficult to stop smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, have a great day/night <3


End file.
